


Благими намерениями

by Ampaseh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pudsey/Children in Need (Merlin), Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Он не произносил слов заклинания, не вытягивал руку и даже не пытался колдовать, а только лишь от всего сердца пожелал, чтобы все вокруг стали чуточку счастливее.





	Благими намерениями

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан на [Секретного Валентина 2011](http://secretv.diary.ru/p147342716.htm) в подарок для Син.

Эта осень была для Мерлина третьей вдали от Эалдора и самой тоскливой. Солнце тускнело, дни укорачивались, и казалось, что вместе с теплом и светом из Камелота уходит сама жизнь.

Утер, опечаленный пропажей воспитанницы, был угрюм и немногословен, и меланхолия короля вскоре передалась всему двору. Улыбки придворных поблекли и истерлись, в коридорах давно не раздавался смех, а празднества в честь сбора урожая прошли чинно, но безрадостно. Высунувшись из окна по утрам, Мерлин вместо привычного гомона нижнего города слышал шорох листьев, облетающих с леса под цитаделью.

Словно какой-то могущественный колдун наслал на королевство чары безмолвия.

Под них попадал и Артур, когда возвращался из очередной безрезультатной поездки. Скупо, вполголоса отдавал приказы и даже не бранился на Мерлина за провинности, лишь махал рукой — дескать, чего от тебя, дурака, еще ждать. К слову сказать, поводов для ругани было не так уж и много: Мерлин очень старался, без напоминаний чистил конюшни, ежедневно мыл полы, освоил премудрости штопки, а на чистоте кронпринцевских простыней просто помешался. И вот однажды, спеша к прачкам, он уже было подошел к лестнице, как вдруг нечто заставило его остановиться у опустевших покоев Морганы. Оттуда доносился женский плач.

Мерлин вздрогнул. Этого… этого не могло быть. Там же никого нет! Поставив корзину на пол, он приоткрыл дверь, пытаясь остаться незамеченным, заглянул внутрь… и выдохнул от облегчения, увидев Гвен. Она сидела на кресле перед зеркалом и натирала воском и ветошью резные дубовые ручки. Те уже блестели не хуже самого зеркала, но Гвен все терла и терла, изредка прерываясь лишь затем, чтобы смахнуть рукавом слезы. 

Осторожно закрыв дверь, Мерлин привалился к стене. Ему хотелось утешить подругу, пообещать, что все изменится к лучшему, непременно, надо лишь перетерпеть, но он и сам уже с трудом в это верил. В носу защипало, и Мерлин зажмурился. Он не произносил слов заклинания, не вытягивал руку и даже не пытался колдовать, а только лишь от всего сердца пожелал, чтобы все вокруг стали чуточку счастливее. 

И под его веками полыхнул янтарь.

* * *

Утро началось довольно скверно — Мерлин проспал. Надо ж было такому случиться именно сегодня, когда Артур, накануне вернувшийся, намеревался встать затемно и снова выехать с поисковым отрядом! Наспех одевшись, Мерлин бросился на кухню.

Дородная Берта, едва завидев его, взъерошенного и заспанного, сразу достала поднос и весело сказала:  
— Лежебока!

То есть, нет. Так она говорила прежде, если Мерлин опаздывал. Сейчас она произнесла нечто непонятное, а именно:  
— Свободная касса!  
Он не придал этому значения, решив, что ослышался.  
— Завтрак для принца, Берта. И поскорей, пожалуйста.  
— Как обычно? Чизбургер, блинчики с абрикосовым джемом, двойной эспрессо и маленькую колу-лайт?  
Мерлин потряс головой. Вот теперь он точно расслышал, но что за околесицу она несет?  
Берта приняла его жест за согласие и споро выставила на поднос тарелки с… ну, пахло это едой. А после ворчливо, но по-матерински ласково осведомилась:  
— Сам-то, поди, и воды попить не успел? Положить тебе чего?  
Мерлин благодарно кивнул — и захлопнул рот, потому что с языка были готовы сорваться странные, чужеземные слова, они отчего-то желали быть сказанными, _приказывали_ себя произнести. Он сдерживался, сколько мог, то есть пару мгновений, но потом сдался и жалким голосом попросил:  
— Хэппи Мил.

* * *

К тому времени, когда Мерлин добрался, наконец, до покоев принца, тот уже предсказуемо успел проснуться, одеться и даже умыться, судя по влажной, прилипшей ко лбу челке.  
— Кого я вижу, — насмешливо протянул он. — А это, надо полагать, мой… обед?  
— Прости, на кухне столпотворение, а еще там с Бертой такое, если б ты знал, — зачастил Мерлин, — и Гаюс ни свет ни заря… — но осекся, поставив поднос на стол и подняв глаза.

Артур не злился.  
Артур _улыбался_.

— Продолжай, — милостиво махнул рукой он. — Так что, говоришь, Гаюс?  
— Я проспал, — сознался Мерлин. Все оправдания мигом вылетели из его головы, стоило ему увидеть эту улыбку, которой не было так давно, что будто и отродясь не случалось.  
— Ты худший лжец на свете, — не без удовольствия подытожил Артур и вгрызся в диковинный хлебец, начиненный мясом и сыром.

— Я не уверен, что оно съедобно, — предупредил Мерлин, хотя только что сам сжевал такой же, весьма вкусный, надо признать. Артур, очевидно, его сомнений не разделял, поскольку в считанные мгновенья опустошил одну тарелку и уже перешел к тончайшим лепешкам, перемазанным чем-то вроде цветочного жира. Цветочный жир, такое вообще бывает? — И вот пить это я бы точно не стал.

— Конечно, не стал бы, — фыркнул Артур, глотнув из кубка коричневой ароматной жижи. — Это же _мой_ кофе.  
— Ваш кто, сир?  
Артур изучающе уставился на него.  
— Мерлин, — медленно начал он, — напомни-ка мне, мы договаривались, что ты называешь меня сиром, только когда что?  
— Когда рядом ваш отец или кто-то из рыцарей, — без запинки ответил Мерлин, хотя ей-богу не помнил никакого уговора.  
— Или?.. — вкрадчиво продолжил Артур.  
Мерлин вытаращил глаза. Глотнул воздуха. Сжал кулаки. Покраснел. Он откуда-то знал ответ, но тот был еще большей бессмыслицей, чем цветочный жир.  
« _Перестань_ , — взмолился Мерлин. — _Не спрашивай меня_ ». Артур посмотрел ему в глаза, многозначительно перевел взгляд на кровать, а потом в дверь постучали.

— Ваше Высочество, король ждет вас в тронном зале, — сообщил стражник.  
— Иду, — Артур поднялся, промокнул губы салфеткой, и Мерлин едва успел перевести дух, как почувствовал знакомую хватку на плече. — Ты со мной.  
— Но я… Королевский совет, что мне там делать? Я бы лучше пока… — «заправил вашу кровать», хотел сказать Мерлин, но отчего-то при взгляде на принца слово «заправил» показалось ему неправильным и даже опасным.  
— Ты бы лучше пока молчал, — передразнил Артур и повлек его за собой в коридор.

О, если б молчать было так просто.

* * *

Раньше Мерлину не доводилось присутствовать на советах. Один раз, правда, он по поручению сэра Джеффри бегал за новым гусиным пером взамен сломавшегося, но тогда он буквально зашел и вышел. Сейчас же Мерлин был вынужден стоять за спинкой артуровского кресла и сосредоточенно изучать каменные плиты пола, чтобы взглядом не выдать панику. Само собой, король и рыцари говорили много мудрёных слов, и он, крестьянский мальчик, хоть и ученый грамоте, не должен был понимать и половины. К тому же, все присутствующие вели себя как ни в чем не бывало. У Мерлина не было причин подозревать, что этот совет чем-то отличается от прежних, и все же чутье подсказывало ему, что что-то здесь очень, очень не так.

— Сэр Кейдор, — Утер говорил тихо, но угрожающе, — я приказывал послать гонца к Алинеду еще на прошлой неделе. Где же грамота?  
— Гонец отбыл, как вы и приказывали, сир. Но от него нет вестей. Путь к землям Алинеда лежит через Мерсию, и…  
— Там разбойники, — вставил сэр Герент. Утер смерил его ледяным взглядом.  
— Боюсь, он мертв, сир, — скорбно закончил Кейдор.  
Король пошел пятнами.  
— Без печати Алинеда ратификация мирного договора невозможна. И если вы…  
— Мы пошлем другого, — поспешил заверить его сэр Леон. — Я готов отправиться сам.  
— Печать нужна мне завтра.  
— Но, сир… туда в одну сторону два дня езды.  
— Так пошлите по факсу! — рявкнул Утер.  
Дородный сэр Кейдор ссутулился и вжал голову в плечи.  
— Сир, я прослежу за этим, — вмешался Артур. — Лично. Может, перейдем к другим вопросам?  
— Хорошо, — согласился король, понемногу отходя от вспышки гнева. — Сэр Леон, а есть у нас какие-нибудь _хорошие_ новости?  
— О да, — с готовностью откликнулся тот. — Приехали бродячие артисты. Та же труппа, что и год назад. Просят вашего дозволения выступить на главной площади.  
— Что за представление они готовят? Снова «Прометея прикованного»? — Утер явно заинтересовался.  
— Нет, сир, у них новая драма под названием «Электра».  
— И она вынесет вам мозг! — радостно поделился сэр Герент.

* * *

Мерлин опрометью выскочил из тронного зала и помчался вниз по лестнице, где едва не сбил с ног Гвен.  
— Ты прямо как на пожар, — неодобрительно сказала она, прижимая к груди какой-то сверток.  
— Как раз с него! Утер послал за сэром Джеффри. Уф, думал, никогда уже оттуда не выберусь.  
— Ты был на совете? — Гвен округлила глаза. — Энья говорила, король сегодня так кричал.  
— Когда он грозился отправить сэра Герента в колодки, несмотря на высокое происхождение, я даже оглох на одно ухо, — пожаловался Мерлин. — Теперь вот собирается издавать новый указ о запрете на пойлеры. Или сойлеры. Я не расслышал.  
— Бедняжка, — посочувствовала девушка. — А я уже почти привыкла к нему тихому.  
— Да, — согласился Мерлин задумчиво. — Я тоже. Раз ты наверх, постарайся не попасться ему на глаза. Куда ты, кстати?  
Гвиневера стушевалась.  
— Я… Мне нужно кое-что отнести. Приезжал торговец и привез их, сказал, что раз все вперед оплачено, то он не посмеет себе оставить, даже хотя теперь… Сказал, чтоб я себе забрала, если что, но разве можно. Я же снимала с нее мерки как раз накануне…  
— Гвен, — с нежностью сказал Мерлин, — только не плачь снова, прошу тебя.  
— Я? Нет, что ты. Я, нет. Просто она так хотела себе именно такие, и они действительно… — девушка шмыгнула носом и откинула полог свертка. — Гляди.  
Под тяжелой тканью оказалась пара остроносых башмачков, шитых шафрановым бархатом, серебряными нитями и жемчугом.  
— Надеюсь, когда она вернется, они еще не выйдут из моды, — тихо сказала Гвен.  
— Что ты, Джимми Чу всегда в моде, — ответил он и прикусил язык.  
Девушка прыснула, прикрыв рот рукавом.  
— Мерлин, ты такой гей.  
— Я что?!  
— Ой, ну прости. Просто только геи разбираются в женской обуви. Хотя ты, конечно, не гей, они же такие гламурные, а у тебя рубаха неделями не меня… Ой, я не имела в виду, что…  
— Мне пора! — уже на бегу прокричал Мерлин.

Кажется, этим безумием заразился весь замок.

* * *

До самого вечера он просидел в своей каморке, обложившись фолиантами и тщетно пытаясь найти — вот знать бы еще, что именно. Да и неважно, в сущности, как называется такая напасть, главное — как от нее избавиться. Мерлину казалось, что он близок к разгадке, кончики пальцев покалывало от предвкушения, только вот книги не давали ответа. А если ответ не в них, тогда…  
С мысли его сбил Гаюс, позвавший ужинать.  
— Как прошел твой день? — спросил он, аккуратно пробуя горячую похлебку.  
Мерлин промычал нечто неопределенное и дернул плечом, а потом поднял брови, словно задавая встречный вопрос.  
— У меня тоже, однако спасибо, что поинтересовался, — отозвался лекарь, спокойно, но с толикой привычной иронии. — Заходил сэр Ивейн, жаловался на лихорадку. Я заметил, что у него нездоровый цвет лица, и взял кровь.  
Мерлин поперхнулся.  
— Возможно, билирубин повышен, — пояснил Гаюс. — Хотя, скорее всего, он пересидел в солярии.  
— Гаюс, — с чувством сказал Мерлин, отложив ложку, — прости меня.  
— За что, мой мальчик?  
— Я, мне кажется… — Он так хотел рассказать все, посоветоваться, покаяться, в конце концов, но вовремя опомнился. — Прости, я должен идти. Артур сегодня ночует в замке, и ты же знаешь, какой он, — Мерлин криво улыбнулся, пытаясь обратить все в шутку. — Даже раздеться без меня не может.

Гаюс усмехнулся и кивнул. Его окрик застиг Мерлина у двери.

— Только будь осторожен. — Это был настолько привычный, нормальный Гаюс, что у Мерлина аж заныло в груди от желания остаться, хоть _попытаться_ поговорить. — И пользуйся презервативами.

* * *

— Знаешь, я тебя чересчур избаловал, — сказал Артур вместо приветствия. — Где тебя носило весь день, скажи на милость?  
— Э-э, — обалдело ответил Мерлин, потому что, вопреки его словам, принц был прекрасно раздет. То есть, раздет и прекрасен. Нет же! Он прекрасно разделся сам и даже лег, хоть и не удосужился прикрыться одеялом.  
Артур улыбнулся — снова! — и подпер голову ладонью.  
«Конюшни, — приказал себе Мерлин. — Думай о конюшнях. Очень грязных. Очень, очень грязных, пожалуйста, _я не могу_ ».  
— Ты странный сегодня, — сообщил Артур таким тоном, будто желал обидеть, но случайно приласкал. — Еще сильней, чем обычно.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Иди ко мне.

И Мерлин подчинился.  
Он шагнул, прежде чем услышал слова, прежде чем заметил призывный шлепок ладони по перине. Артур на миг прикрыл глаза, тень ресниц легла на щеки — и Мерлин сделал шаг.

Артур играючи, неуловимым жестом распутал завязки его штанов, задрал рубаху и огладил ладонью так, как Мерлин сам себя стыдился трогать, но это было так хорошо, так неимоверно хорошо, что ни в одной книге нужных слов не нашлось бы. У Артура были бесстрашные умелые пальцы воина, привычные к рукояти меча, они двигались вверх, вниз, вокруг, и Мерлину казалось, что они пленили его целиком, что он весь — в них. А потом Артур наклонился и взял его ртом.  
Дальше Мерлин просто не помнил себя, лишь стонал и толкался глубже в эту влажную, жаркую, жадную тесноту, настолько, насколько Артур позволял — а Артур позволял до конца. Мерлин стискивал его плечи, ерошил волосы, хотел целовать везде, всего, хотел трогать, куда только дотянется, чтобы Артур сносил каждую ласку, даже грубую, неловкую, чтобы ему нравилось, чтобы он хотел Мерлина хоть вполовину так, как тот его хочет. Чтобы он всегда был для него, вокруг него, как сейчас — губами, языком, горлом, чтобы его всхлипы обжигали живот, чтобы он… вот так… еще…  
— Я умираю, — испуганно шепнул Мерлин, выгнулся тетивой, затрясся, вскрикнул и обмяк.  
Артур выпил его до капли.

* * *

— Как я и говорил, ты избаловался донельзя. И не вздумай заснуть, мы еще не закончили, — лениво пригрозил Артур.  
Мерлину, счастливому и разморенному, было невдомек, какого еще продолжения ждет принц, и хотя он был готов на что угодно, сейчас важнее было другое. Мысленно попросив прощения, Мерлин притянул ближе голову Артура.  
— Конечно, сир, — пообещал он и шепнул ему в макушку усыпляющее заклинание. Артур душераздирающе зевнул.

Мерлин улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Раз уж ему удалось невольно заколдовать Камелот, то удастся и расколдовать. Наверное.  
Он пытался делать все, как вчера, то есть оглушительно громко _думал_ , но когда из стен и потолка, просачиваясь сквозь камни, к нему золотом потекло выплеснутое накануне волшебство, думать молча уже не получалось. Мерлин забормотал тихо, убаюкивающе, прося случайно призванное будущее отступить, чтоб время шло своим чередом, иначе это самое будущее никогда не станет реальным. И оно поддавалось, уходило из замка, оставляя Мерлину в залог обещания, что когда-нибудь магия будет законной и доступной для всех, что люди с ее помощью смогут предсказывать и менять погоду, исцелять и оживлять, да и просто говорить друг с другом, находясь при этом через море, и никто не потребует за это платы…  
— Халявный вай-фай? Ты точно бредишь, — сонно пробубнил Артур ему в плечо.  
— Тшш. Спите, сир.  
— …и завтра, Мерлин?  
— Что?  
— _Два_. Раза.


End file.
